Halfling of Heaven
by SilverBelph
Summary: Issei is a child born between an angel and a mortal women. And he goes to Kuoh Academy for 'education' but in reality he was sent there to keep an eye on Rias Gremory and kill her immediately if a war was to break out.OP Issei(still a perv,sorry) rated M for swearing and the beautiful Oppai's. Oppaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssssss Look at the poll!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: SilverKey doesn't own Highschool DxD or else Koneko wouldn't be a loli. She would be a full grown women heh, heh. :D **

**~Replies to Reviews~**

s-mayumi : I think this can be very good so i hope you continue it.  
>By the way how can Ise's father be irrelevant if he is Michael?<br>Also who is in the harem?

**Well they're not Issei's real parents, they just think that Issei is their real son. Which will be explained sometime later on in the story. The people who are in the harem, there is a list on the bottom.**

ark (Guest)

Hope that he will not become a devil,keep it up

**Don't worry, he won't become a devil because even I don't know what would happen if a half-angel turned devil. And he will stay half-angel unless people really want me to turn him into a devil.**

Guest

Interesting I do hope that you will continue.  
>Please make Issei resent born high class devils(pure blooded devils like Rias but spare the hatred for half devil s that are forced to be devils like koneko. Oh if there is a harem please add koneko (in some ways make her a full grown woman), kunou (same as koneko), ophis (again as a full grown woman ) le fay pendragon and Tiamat.<br>Good luck!

**I might consider that Idea of yours(But I don't want him to hate Rias) Maybe he will warm up to her gradually. Hm. That's what I had in mind too, because Koneko is so KAWAII I don't want to change her but I might because the adult her is hot (you will know what I mean if you read the light novel) about Kunou, Ophis, Le Fay and Tiamat, they will come out later on in the story. Much later. If I decide to continue the story that is.**

zdeath01

nice Michael as the father

**When I watched the anime, I decided. Michael is too cool to be a background character so I decided to make him the dad, and it makes the story a bit more interesting.**

**~Starting story while SilverKey still looks for more reviews~**

Issei Hyoudou was having a great day just staring at those beautiful oppais through a hole in the fence behind the changing room with his best friends, Matsuda and Motohama. He subconsciously drooled as he saw the outrageously huge DD cup size.

"I wish I could touch them" Issei whispered.

"Don't worry Issei, I am currently mind raping them so it doesn't matter, I will touch them even if it is in my mind…heh, heh. OH MY GOD just look at Koneko Chaaaaans body, would you believe that~" The self proclaimed lolicon Matsuda replied, his bald head shining brightly in the sun. Motohama was right next to him, his glasses getting steamier by the second.

Suddenly a bird chirped which surprised Matsuda who slipped and knocked off Motohama's glasses who then got pissed by his glasses accidently getting crushed underneath Issei's foot and tried (keyword tried) to punch him but instead hit Matsuda in the face which made him scream out in pain.

All three perverts froze in fear.

Silence

Utter silence.

The bird chirped again.

The sound of rushing was heard as Issei deserted the two perverts to their sealed doom.**(didn't expect that did ya?)**

The sound of girls screaming in rage and wooden sticks flashing down were heard and many in the school heard two 'manly' screams that day.

Issei smirked.

**~SilverKey saved a teddy bear by blowing up a train full of Barbie dolls~**

Issei got up the next day feeling refreshed without the pain from a beating and giving the two perverts a taste of their own medicine.

"Issei, come down and eat your breakfast now." His mum shouted.

"I'll be right there as soon as I finish changing." Iseei yelled back.

"Good morning mum." Issei said lazily.

"What about me?" His dad asked him from the background while reading a newspaper.**(Issei's dad is very irrelevant in this story.)**

Issei sat down and started eating his breakfast.

Nothing happened.

Issei finished breakfast.

He got up from the table.

He picked up his bag.**(of course it's full of uh hum, special 'magazines' about fashion and stuff, you know.)**

The walk to school was bring and nothing interesting happened.

**~SilverKey heard a babies cry and went to investigate… he found his long lost stapler~**

"ISSEI YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT." Twin cries rang around the school as Motohama and Matsuda punched Issei in the face at the same time.

"What did I do?" Issei replied back as innocently as he could.

"You see these bruises., they hurt so much that I couldn't even move my arm to touch my porno stuff." Motohama yelled out, causing females and males both alike to cringe and keeping their distance as if the three of them were some deadly disease while whispering amongst themselves. Matsuda… well, he just had a proud look on his face as he stared at some little girls walking past them.

Just then, a figure with red hair walked past. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. They didn't even notice Issei's dad fall from the roof of a school building. Her name is Rias Gremory, the top idol of the school that both male and females of the school idolize and respect and also one of the the 'two great onee samas'. She was a beautiful young lady with long red hair, perfect oppais, in all, a body that all girls would envy.

Everyone liked her. Except for Issei.

After all, how could he not. He knew what her true identity was. She was a devil, and a high class one at that, she was his natural enemy.

He didn't give a shit about the three factions but he had to because his dad was after all, Michael the seraph.

**~Stop reading the story, seriously stop. You're hurting SilverKey's feelings by not leaving reviews and good suggestions~**

The week went by quickly for Issei as he found himself staring bored out of the window in his class. Again.

He stared into the back of the red head of his target.**(ya ya people, I know what you're saying. Issei is a bit older and in the same class as Rias. I mean, how else would he observe her at school)**

**~SilverKey jumped on a paper and broke 7 of his finger, now he can't write anymore.~**

Rias could feel a stare drilling into the back of her head as she tried to listen to the teacher's lecture. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She self-consciously looked back and saw the strange boy Issei staring straight at her and Issei immediately looked out the window again. While Issei may be known for being a major pervert, Rias knew that there was more to him than people could see, such as those rare moments when he would look like he was restraining himself from dodging when the kendo girls were giving him their daily beating.

"Issei, what is the answer to 5x=69+4x?" The teacher suddenly asked hoping to catch him off guard.

"Oppai." Was the first thing that he said as his slow brain tried to process what just happened.

The whole class roared in laughter at his dumb luck and stupidity. Soon after that the rest of the class seem to go by slowly as Issei had his head lowered with his face burning red with emberressment.

**~SilverKey drank a Juice Box and got drunk in public~**

The building was an old and worn down school building that now belonged to Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research Club.

Inside the building was Rias gremory and a black haired girl could be seen talking through the window.

"Rias, are you sure that he's not dangerous?"asked Akeno curiously.

Akeno was a beautiful young lady with bigger oppai's than Rias which just seemed to pop out, making any girl jealous, even Rias**(even though she would never admit)**. Akeno had violet eyes with long black hair that was tied into a ponytail with an orange ribbon.

"I mean, haven't you felt the holy aura around him. It felt like a sun compressed so that it could be hidden."

"Don't worry Akeno it's nothing, that boy is probably the descendant of some random exorcist." Rias replied calmly, however in truth she was nervous, very nervous and scared.

Issei Hyoudou was an unknown.

And that was what scared Rias.

**~SilverKey named his baby sister SilverKoy~**

Issei was walking home across the bridge when a beautiful young girl ran up to him. "Would you please go out with me?" She asked with huge eyes filled full of innocence.

But Issei knew they were anything but Innocence. He could practically smell the vileness around her as she stood in front of him.

"Sorry, my name is Raynare, I have always admired you from far away whenever you were walking home. So will you please go out with me?"

Issei weighted the pros and cons in his mind as he thought about it.

Positives:

-Hot girlfriend

-Huge Oppai (They were the very definition of perfect)

Negatives

-She could try to kill him

-She would break his heart(not really)

-She will be dead after one date (He would kill her)

-She would become his ex(having an ex is very depressing because that would mean that he was lonely again)

He decided that the Pros outweighed the Cons and said" Sure, I'll go out with you. Let's meet at the Drugged Poodles Coffee shop**(shop name)** on Monday at 1 O'clock. By the way, my name is Issei Hyodou"

"Yes, thank you so much, I'll see you on Monday." Raynare said happily as she quickly skipped away.

Issei stared blankly at the spot she stood at as he was a black feather gently float down in front of him.

He had to kill all traitors.

**~SilverKey's grandmother came to visit and shoved a ball of yarn down his throat, with the needles~**

**~Time skiiiiiiiiiiip to Mondaaaaaaaaayyyyy~**

Issei stood in front of 'The Drugged Poodles' as he waited patiently for his girlfriend-for-one-date to come.

"I'm so sorry, I was late." Raynare panted out between breathes as she stood in front of him, obviously huffing and puffing from all the hard work of running.

"It's okay, I was early."

"Then let's stop wasting time and let's go quickly." Raynare said 'enthusiastically' as she was suddenly reenergized.

They went everywhere normal teenagers would go on a date, jewelry, clothes, perfume, food, coffee and a underwear shop for women. Issei was shocked and amazed when he found out that Raynare was 72cm in bust. **(I made that up)**

At the end of the date, as the sun was going down, they sat peacefully in front of a fountain as they ate ice cream in silence.

Suddenly, Raynare leaned towards Issei and whispered in his ear.

"Issei will you die for me."

**~The Author wants to talk time~**

**Sup, people. I do update very fast if I am dedicated and if I want to, so If you people give me encouragement by giving me favorites, follows and reviews. I will update very, very fast.**

**For every Favorite I get, you will be donating $1 to help dolphins that are getting mauled by fishes all around the world.**

**Current Donations: $4**

**Oh and people, there is a poll on my account for what type of sacred gear that Issei should have. Even if you don't leave a review and hurt my feelings, just visit my profile and look at the poll.**

**Yolo, see you in chapter 2.**

**SilverKey Belphgor ^_^**

**Issei's Harem:Rias, Akeno, Koneko(I will find an excuse to make her mature so she is a women), Raynar(she will be like a slave and it will be one-sided), Kalawarner(can't waste the Oppais)**

**That's all for now, I will add more people from request and as the story goes on.**

**Oh, by the way the random sentences are my linebreak.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2 for all Yo people out there who's been awesome to me.**

**~SilverKoy killed SilverKey's favourite bunny underwears~**

"Issei, will you die for me?"

As Issei heard these words being whispered directly into his ear in a sickly sweet voice, he shivered in anticipation while Raynare**(That bitch, but she's got some amazing oppai's)** mistook it as a sign of fear.

Issei saw black and shiny feathers that looked like some old crows, he felt the feathers fall on his shoulders and head as he calmly looked up and saw Raynare in a completely different outfit. She was wearing some kind of S & M costume, even her appearance had changed, making her look more mature and taller basically just making her an older woman.

"You know I can see your sexy lacy black panties from here." Issei pointed out.

"Shut up you disgusting and foolish boy, these panties reserved for Kokabiel sama-" she said with a blush while looking off far away with a dreamy look on her face."- anyway, now you will die boy, your existence is pitiful and too dangerous for Kokabiel sama." Raynare said as she refocused on her task again.

"Now die boy." Raynare spoke without remorse or hesitation as she threw a light spear at Issei who was still calmly sitting on the park bench.

The light spear travelled through the air swiftly as it sailed perfectly towards the target, spelling instant death for the foolish boy still calmly sitting there. Then the spear finally hit the bench, causing a huge explosion and making a cloud of dust to rise from the ground and create a perfect smokescreen that blocked Raynare's view and stopping her to check on her target to see if he was dead.

"Disgusting boy, at least there is one less _unneeded _ presence in this world, besides nobody would miss him anyw-" She was stopped short when the smoke cleared to reveal… nothing. Raynare was confused for a moment, even if she threw a light spear, it shouldn't have destroyed his whole body, it would have at least left a carcass left smoking in crater. However, the confusion was soon turned to amazement when she saw the boy. Alive. But what made her amazed was not the fact that he was alive, it was because the supposedly human was alive a few feet _away_ from the crater that she had created with her light spear.

"How are you alive boy?" Raynare asked in curiosity and a bit of anger that her target was still live and breathing when she meant to have killed him." You know what, it doesn't matter, this time I won't miss. You will die for sure"

**Issei POV**

I sat calmly on the park bench as I stared at the light spear travelling slowly towards me. **(In his pov, everything is slow I will explain later in some other chapter) **As the light spear travelled directly in front of me and exploded, I barely felt anything because I had high immunity against holy power

Being the son of Michael did have some ups other than people always trying to find you and kill you.

I jumped a few feet back, using the cloud of dust as a smokescreen. As the wind blew away the dust, effectively destroying his cover, he saw Raynare look at him in amazement for a moment before yelling something that Issei managed to somehow ignore because it was probably some cliché villain speech when they see the protagonist alive and well.

**Normal POV**

Raynare glared disdainfully at the trash in still standing in front of her as he calmly brushed off dust from his shoulders and blew them off. She could feel the ugly feeling of annoyance brewing inside her as she got more and more pissed.

Raynare let the bottled up annoyance inside of her out as she threw another light spear at Issei with a loud yell of rage.

But the boy didn't even acknowledge the presence of the light spear travelling towards him in high speed as he just plucked it straight out of the air without even bothering to look and still patting his shirt clean.

"What…what are you boy?" Raynare asked in new found fear while stammering at the boy as he just crushed and shattered the light spear in his hand to pieces. "I thought you were a human, how can you just catch holy light like that? No normal human should be allowed to do that."

"It's simple, I'm not normal." Issei replied as he shot forward like a bullet, straight at Raynare, smashing his fist into her stomach in a showcase of power as a mini sonic boom was created and Raynare flew away a second later. As Raynare was cutting through the air, numb with pain and unable to even comprehend what just happened. Issei suddenly appeared on top of her and kicked her straight down into the middle of the fountain, splitting it in half and ultimately creating a crater on the ground.

Raynare lied on the ground with half open eyes as she muttered out" You monster…" before darkness consumed her and she lost consciousness.

Issei felt giddy with joy, while most people would have been sad and depressed, feeling self conscious that people saw and viewed them as a monster, Issei was different, he was unique. He felt joy when people feared him, he liked it when they were scared of him because he believed that only a true friend wouldn't be scared of him., that's why he was such good friends with Azazel, one of the few people who knew about his existence.

**~SilverKey's dreaded grandmother appeared and shoved milk and cookies down SilverKoy's throat~**

Raynare woke up with soreness on her stomach and with a major headache as she groggily sat up and looked around to find herself in an unknown enviorment lying on a bed.

"Where am I?" She managed to squeeze out the few words.

" You're in my house." A voice replied back to her. Scaring her for a moment before she tried to create a light spear and failed. Issei walked out around the corner and answered her back.

"You , what have you done to me?"

"I brought you back home and healed you." Issei answered back staring perversely at her oppais bouncing freely without the constraint of a bra.

"Uhh, I guess I should thank you." Raynare said awkwardly as if she was testing the words inside her mouth.

"Don't worry, you being my servant is good enough for me." Issei said, breathing heavily with perverted thoughts and fantasies in his mind.

"Ok then, now I don't owe you, wait WHAT. Why am I your servant." Raynare shouted out in desperation.

"I used a binding spell to make you my eternal servant unless I release you."

"Release me NOW." Raynare screamed out."Actually. I've been meaning to ask you this question. What are you?" She asked.

"My dad is Michael."

"WHAT. How can he not fall after having sex?"

"Well, do you really expect god to make it so that his strongest warrior could fall and join the traitors, that's why Michael has the nicest personality and he has golden wings. By the way, I'm half angel, my mom was a human.

"Who was she, I mean she had to be someone special to catch someone like Michael's attention."

"Her name was Tabane Hyoudou.

"What happened to her?"

"She died."

There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment before Raynare asked another question.

"How come you haven't fallen with your perverted nature?"

"Well, I'm half angel and I have Michael's genes so my wings will never turn black."

"So basically I'm your servant?" Raynare asked.

"Yup." Issei replied cheerfully.

Raynare stayed silent as she pondered on the conversation just now until the doorbell rang and Issei's mum yelled out. "Issei, go get the door.

"Okay, mum."

Issei quickly left Raynare in his room to think as he quickly walked down the stairs to open the doors.

**~SilverKey survived a paperplane crash and visited madagascar~**

As Issei approached the door he felt a demonic presence, actually he felt two as he got closer to he door.

He dreaded what was going to happen next as he opened the door and came face to face with.

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejime.

**~The Author wants to speak time~**

**This chapter is dedicated to **Dead ghost hope **who wanted Raynare to become Issei's servant.**

**That's $8 to the dolphins getting mauled by the fishes.**

**Follow and Fav people. I like it when you guys do that.**

**SilverKey Belphegor: Yeah! That's right people, also don't forget to review.**

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. **

**Because I actually like reading you reviews and getting encouragement from them.**

**People, I have also decided a sacred gear for Issei, it will unfortunately not be Boosted Gear, it will be much stronger and better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is for rath11 who said that I should update a chapter a day I'm so sorry. Yo people, there is also a poll on my profile, well it should be there, ****The Composcreater convinced me to put it back up again so thanks to him it's now back on.**

**People, go check it out.**

**~Silverkey went shopping for mum's cause his mum ran out of energy~**

**~Last time~**

**As Issei approached the door he felt a demonic presence, actually he felt two as he got closer to he door.**

**He dreaded what was going to happen next as he opened the door and came face to face with.**

**Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejime. It's between True Longinus and the Divine Dividing, one vote could change everything.**

**~Back to normal~**

Issei groaned in his mind "_I knew this would have happened, I should have been more care- Holy shit look at those amazing oppais."_ He thought as he stared at the monster of a tit. Than. Akeno came into play. _"IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!"_ Issei was truly in the heaven of perverts as he looked at the oppais in front of him, burning and ingraining the images of them into his mind, to never forget it ever again.

"_Wait, I must not fall in love with those boobs, if I do I won't be able to kill them when the time comes, I mean if the time comes."_

Issei cleared his mind and asked the question that he had meaning to ask, "Why are the Two Great Onee-Sama's of the school at my house?"

"Cut the act, Issei." Rias quickly said as if she didn't want this conversation to go any longer than necessary. "Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?" She quickly asked again before Issei could even mutter one word out of his lips.

"Fine, come in. My parents aren't aware of the supernatural so lets go inside to my room." Issei said dejectedly.

"Ara are, Issei kun, from the first meeting are you going to take us to your room and do unimaginable things to us."

Issei started to breath heavily and started panting as his mind was filled fantasies of him with Rias and Akeno doing well…stuff. Issei looked up to see Rias a bit creeped out and even Akeno looking a bit disturbed. Issei coughed and shrugged it off."Let's go." Issei said, a tad bit happier after his session with fantasies with the two girls actually standing in front of him. It actually helped him imagine things a bit better than usual.

They walked upstairs and walked upstairs. A comfortable silence in the air as Akeno and Rias watched his back so that he wouldn't do anything and regarded him curiously. They walked in front of Issei's room door as he opened it to reveal…

Raynare sitting on _his_ bed reading _his _porno magazine.

Issei forgot the two as he leaped at Raynare. "Where the hell did you find this special edition? I'lost a few weeks ago and I've been trying to find it for ages."

"Under your pillow/"

"Oh."

Issei turned back to see Rias and Akeno with their hands up. Rias, with a red ball of destruction and Akeno with her hand crackling with lightning. They both looked like they were going to throw it at Raynare regardless of the fact that Issei was still there.

"What's a fallen angel doing here."

"Ara ara, did a little black birdy fall _again_." Akeno said with hate and murderous intent.**(Everyone knows why. Right?)**

"HAHAHAHA, that was the funniest thing I've heard in ages." Issei squeezed out while lying on the ground laughing." Oh, sorry again that was so funny."Issei said in a helpful voice.

Nobody else laughed.

Everybody just stared at him.

Now Raynare had a light spear in her hand looking like she was going to defend herself no matter what.

"No no no, this is suppose to be a peaceful conversation. Rias, Akeno, I will explain what Raynare is doing here in a moment so don't look like you're going to kill me and Raynare put that light spear down right this moment young lady." Issei said acting as the peace mediator between the,.

Raynare put her light spear down, firmly believing that Issei would save her if they attacked.

"So Raynare here lost to you and you used a spell to make her your bitch." Akeno said, glaring at Raynare.

"Uhhh…she's my enteral partner or friend, something like that I guess…" Issei said hesitantly.

Rias who was undoubtedly now interested in the boy, huffed and looked away. "Akeno, leave the poor girl alone we may be devils but we not that low enough to attack defenseless and weak enemies unless we are at war. Besides she can't do anything to us right now looking at her condition, look at her, she's just barely holding up her arm. It's a miracle that she even summoned that light spear." Akeno sighed and looked away before ignoring Raynare for the rest of the converstion.

"Now, as you know already, I have a huge amount of holy power, I am an angel." Issei confessed as he looked straight at Rias in the eye, telling her that they were natural enemies.

"I see…" She said slowly. "An angel huh." She got a faraway look on her face as she stared at the ceiling.

Issei didn't know what to think of the situation. Raynare was calmly reading porno, Akeno was busy glaring at her and Rias was simply staring at the roof with a thoughtful look.

He didn't know whether or not he should be lucky that he was the only male in a room full of females or uncomfortable with the weird atmosphere that he could not describe. So he just settled to stare at all their outrageous boobs _after all, why not, might as well take the chance._ He stared deeply at them burning the precious memory and information into his brain, he carefully measured the size, elasticity, perkiness etc… He did not know how long or how much time had passed but when he finished observing them and raised his head…and saw all the girls looking at him weirdly.

The uncomfortable silence was unbearable until Rias finally broke it by saying"Akeno… I guess it's dark now, we should head home by now…"

"Yeah…I guess so."

"Bye Issei."

"Bye Rias…and Akeno."

**~SilverKoy looked at a self-portrait of SilverKey and … vomited all over it~**

They walked out the house and Issei sighed in relief."Finally, they're gone."He walked upstairs to his room and was about to yell at Raynare about being reckless again but stopped when he saw her sleeping form lying on his bed, porno magazine left forgotten on the ground. He sighed and just covered her with a blanket. _She does look innocent when she is sleeping though._ He turned the lights off and quietly slipped out of the room.

As the footsteps of Issei leaving to sleep on the couch disappeared, the sleeping form of Raynare shifted and sat up as she muttered "I guess he's not so bad after all."

"Is that so?" A mysterious voice asked as black feathers showered in the room and Raynare saw three figures in the room as they stepped out of the shadow and she widened her eyes.

**~The Author wants to talk time~**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh What going to happen.**

**Check the poll, It's between Divine Dividing and True Longinus.**

**I'm sorry for the late update.**

**I had an allergic reaction and was going crazy and slowly losing my mind…**

**Anyway, tell me in the review if you like my line breaks cause I just can't think of random things to write anymore.**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow.**

**Oh, and that's $16 to the Dolphins getting mauled by fishes. *Sob* I nearly gave up on them.*Sob***

**This is a new thing:**

**Anime recommendation of the update:**

**Hamatora (It's fucking awesome)**

**2 seasons, both finished.**

**It's about supernatural powers and fighting.**

**There is not that much blood (In my opinion )**

**But you will hate some characters to death, oh and one of those I'm helping you from blah blah blah villians.**

**They all have weird names though, the main characters name is Nice. **

**OP main character.**


End file.
